Crash And B'awwww
by ToonQueen
Summary: Transformers Animated Fiction. Slash hinting. Wreck-Gar goes to help a damaged Ratchet.
1. 1 of 3

In this story its already established that Wreck-Gar has been found by the Earth Autobot team. He's been a part of the team for awhile, and even wants to become a med bot like Ratchet! Also, its already set up that Wrecky and Ratchet have a relationship of sorts.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING RATCHEEEEEEET!" Wreck-Gar cried as he pounced onto the end of the med bot's berth. It was a ritual he did almost every morning, except when Ratchet remembered to lock his door. He had also found there wasn't really a point the times he woke up in the same berth with the doc bot.

Wreck-Gar's face showed confusion when he did not get a response from Ratchet. His optics took a moment to adjust to the dark room. He saw that Ratchet wasn't there. This wasn't uncommon either since the red and white bot was often in the med bay. He just smiled and did his best to creep to the bay. The junk bot quietly peeked into the bay knowing Ratchet preferred him quiet here if he was working on something.

The Junkion stepped in the doorway without caution as he saw Ratchet wasn't there either. He rubbed his chin in thought as he stood in the bay. He couldn't think of any other place Ratchet would be. He tried every thinking pose he had ever seen a human do on TV until he came up with an idea. If Ratchet went somewhere, he would of left a note!

Wreck-Gar went back to Ratchet's room and turned on the lights. Just as he had brilliantly deduced, a note lay on the medic's pillow. The old bot knew Wreck-Gar would come to his room first thing in the morning. Wreck-Gar sat down indian style in the middle of Ratchet's berth as he picked up the note. He read it out loud to himself. Wreck-Gar slightly imitated Ratchet's gruff voice as he did so.

"Wreck-Gar,

I decided to finally get around to making you an Autobot com so you can call us from anywhere. You deserve one. Then slagging Sumac said he couldn't get the parts for two weeks. TWO WEEKS! He says the parts needed are in some company warehouse in New York. I'll be headed out there. I should be back in fifteen hours. Its only HALF their Earth day. How in Primus does it take them TWO WEEKS?"

The dump truck paused from reading. The ink became smeared like Ratchet had hesitated on the next thing he wrote. Wreck-Gar held the note up high to catch the light of the ceiling. It helped see the scribbled phrase better.

"I love you,

Ratchet"

Wreck-Gar beamed a huge smile as he read that out loud. He then hugged the note against his chest. It was the first time Ratchet had ever put that phrase in writing. He then reached into his dumpster backpack and was able to easily find a scrapbook of sorts. Gar stuffed the note into it. It wasn't placed as neatly as it could of been done but the Junkion had little knowledge on how such a book worked. He just knew things he wanted to keep went in there. He tossed the scrapbook back in his pack and hopped off the berth.

The base was empty from any other bots except for Wreck-Gar. This wasn't unusual for the Junkion to experience. He had effectively became the 'lacthkey kid' of the base. They were either off with Sari or cleaning up the city after a Decepticon attack. He would have to call up Optimus from the computer to see if they needed help. He loved cleaning up. Being a dump truck was so helpful then!

Wreck-Gar was going to call them up right away, but then noticed how the big screen TV was free to use. Bee, Bulkhead, and Sari often monopolized the appliance. Ratchet on the other hand had no interest in watching it when it was free. This left Wreck-Gar very little time with the picture box.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I'll be a hero AFTER watching some cartoons!" the Junkion grinned and plopped on the couch and grabbed the remote. Ten minutes watching the TV wouldn't make the city any less cleaner. He'd make sure to work twice as hard once he got there. He fumbled with the controller a bit until he was able to switch the TV on. He flipped through a few stations trying to find something animated.

He stopped at something that was clearly animated. Just when the cartoon was getting good to Wreck-Gar it ended. It was a commercial that quickly cut back to news. Wreck-Gar fumbled to try to change the channel to look for more cartoons. He then stopped trying when he saw the images the TV was showing.

"This was the scene a few hours ago on highway 75," a voice over said as video showed heavily damaged ambulance on the side of the road, "Apparently the ambulance scrapped along the cement wall that divides the road. It then spun out of control and slammed into the light post on the opposite side. Luckily no one hit the out of control ambulance. Once paramedics came to the scene, they were shocked to find no one was in the wreck."

While the news voice was talking Wreck-Gar stared with optics wide at the damaged ambulance. It looked like Ratchet's vehicle mode. At least, what was left of it. One side of the ambulance was scraped bar down to showing exposed silver metal. The front was bent around the pole in a way that looked like it was literally split open. All the insides of the vehicle mode could be seen. There were more engine parts on the street than were in the casing of the ambulance.

"R-Ratchet?" Wreck-Gar said softly as he leaned in more to the TV screen. At that moment he heard the reporters line, 'they were shocked to find no one in the wreck.' The junk bot was able to figure that humans usually drove vehicles. Only Cybertronian's drove themselves. Wreck-Gar's spark felt suddenly heavy with dead weight. He dropped the remote at the feeling. Its fall to the ground caused the TV to click off. The junk bot quickly scrambled to pick up the controller to turn the television back on.

The news reel now showed the ambulance barely being towed away. Its rear scrapped on the grown as it was being pulled. Wreck-Gar too careful note of the green tow truck. On its side it read, 'Sam and Son's Towing and Junkyard.' The young bot quickly committed that to memory. He knew he could look up directions in the computer somehow.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am a med bot hero! I will fix Ratchet!" his moments ago sad face now smiled. Ratchet was going to be fine, Gar would take good care of him! He then rushed to the computer to get the directions he needed.


	2. 2 of 3

---------------------------

Thanks for the comments! I'll reply to them once I get to the last part of the story. :)

-----------------------------

After driving in circles the junk bot finally found the place the directions were sending him. Wow, was Ratchet going to be glad to see him! He could tell the doc bot about all the detective work he had to find him. Ratchet would be so proud of him! Wreck-Gar smiled at the human at the gate of the junkyard and wave.

"Hello! I'm just here to meet a friend!" smiled Wreck-Gar as he stepped into the junkyard. The human looked very confused but decided not to complain to a giant robot. The Junkion then realized he had no idea where Ratchet was in the place. He knew his spark could sometimes sense Ratchet's spark when he really wanted it to. He tried that, but his spark didn't seem to want to pick up anything.

Wreck-Gar wrinkled his nose annoyed at his spark being lazy. He headed in a few random directions. He finally found Ratchet's vehicle mode tucked away in a corner with other barely recognizable cars. Wreck-Gar smiled wide at finding his friend. He approached the ambulance quietly. He deduced that Ratchet would want him to be quiet since he was so badly hurt. He may not have the strength to yell back at the junk bot if he was loud!

"Ratchet!" he whispered as softly as he could, "Aren't you glad I was able to find you!?" Wreck-Gar's smile beamed. He looked confused when the ambulance gave no response. He then put his hand on what was left of the hood, "Ratchet?"

The surprisingly delicate touch from Wreck-Gar was enough to cause the driver's side door to fall off. The junk bot quickly pulled his hand off and eeped at the damage he caused. He went to place the door back on the hinge, only to cause the door on the other side to fall off as well, "Sorry! Sorry!"

There was still no response. Wreck-Gar tilted his head at the crushed ambulance. He should of been yelled at or something! This lack of yelling from Ratchet was really starting to concern him. Wreck-Gar was certain he could fix Ratchet even though all his med training taught him so far was how to identify parts. However, that training was only for bot mode, not vehicle.

"Are your vocal processors damaged?" asked the young bot. He did not realize how it was silly to wait for a response even if the answer was yes. Wreck-Gar waited a moment in silence for a response. The junk bot put his hand on his own chest. His spark felt funny. As he thought about it, his spark had been feeling funny all morning.

Wreck-Gar looked at the front damage on the ambulance and made a grossed out face. Technically it was like Ratchet's guts were showing, "M-m-maybe I should find your spark chamber! Yeah! Make sure thats okay!"

The Junkion had new enthusiasm as he carefully approached what was left of the ambulance's hood. He thought t made sense that the spark would be in the engine in vehicle mode. He learned over the split open hood and felt across the cold metal inside. Wreck-Gar did not even try to 'open' the engine to look for a spark case. He could already tell. He had no connection to this machine.

"R-R-Rachet?" the Junkion said softly. Wreck-Gar's vocals gave off a sobbing tone. His processor tried to register what a spark being completely gone meant. He took his hands off the engine as though it was something to be frightened of. He took a step away from the ambulance and stared at it. It was as though he felt if he didn't see the spark being gone it wouldn't be true.

The young bot was about to say Ratchet's name again. He held back and bit his lower lip. Saying it would just not get a response like the last time. Everything felt so suddenly cold. The Junkion's spark was the only warmth he felt in that moment. It felt pulled and strange to the young bot, but it was still warm.

Wreck-Gar came back to being close to the ambulance. This time he put his hand on the far left side of the front bumper. He gave the vehicle a light shake. He hoped to 'wake up' the spark. Perhaps Ratchet was just sleeping! The ambulance rattled at the moment. A thud was heard when its rear bumper fell off. The Junkion eeped and rushed around the back of the ambulance. Wreck-Gar pulled a tool from his trash pack and used it to bolt the fallen bumper back on. He then tossed the tool back in his pack.

He tried to think back to memories of what little he had been trained as med bot so far. What do you do exactly when a spark is gone? A thought suddenly came through Wreck-Gar's processors. Ratchet had explained it to Wreck-Gar. He had explained it meant a bot was no longer functioning. That was what med bots were meant to prevent. Wreck-Gar had asked what 'gone' and 'no longer functioning' meant. The old med bot tried to explain when he felt when Wreck-Gar was gone. The fact he felt Wreck-Gar was gone because the nano bots had probably destroyed him.

Wreck-Gar remembered laughing. 'But Ratchet! I'm not gone!' What a silly idea, being 'gone!' Even without understanding the concept of the Key, Wreck-Gar was pretty sure none of his friends, especially Ratchet, could ever 'not be functioning.' That was just a funny idea!

But now Wreck-Gar was faced with this broken ambulance. His optics that before were eager to be a med bot and help Ratchet now softened into a sad expression.

"Ratchet...," he whined as he walked back up to the front of the ambulance, "You're not gone, are you?" It was another silly question to ask, but the young bot didn't know any better. He rubbed on of the broken headlights affectionately. His usually clumsy fingers touched the plastic gently so it would not crack more, "I'll just wait for you to come back like I came back to you, right?"

He sat down at the front of the ambulance. The empty spilled out engine casing seemed to glare at the young bot. Wreck-Gar found the sight uneasy to look at now. The young bot felt another painful tug on his spark. He scooted so he was beside the front tire, facing outward in the same direction the vehicle was. With his hip against the tire he rested his head on the side of the hood, "You'll be back because I love you. I can wait! You waited for me."

Wreck-Gar then smiled softly though he didn't feel like smiling. That felt so strange, why did he have to smile if he didn't feel like it? Maybe he didn't want to worry Ratchet. Maybe Ratchet would 'come back' sooner if the younger bot acted like everything was going to be alright. So he kept smiling and stayed close to his sparkbond..


	3. 3 of 3

"Home, FINALLY," Ratchet said as he transformed into robot mode in the

base's garage. It had been raining the whole drive back. He made sure to dry off before entering the 'home' area of the factory. Bumblebee and Bulkhead sat watching TV They paid no mind to the old medic. Ratchet huffed and went to his room.

He was surprised not to see Wreck-Gar there. He was pretty certain his young sparkbond would be spending every waking moment there, probably watching medical vids to pass the time. He left his room door open knowing as soon as Wreck-Gar sensed he was home he would be busting through it. He put a small box of the items he needed for the Autobot com on his desk. Ratchet saw his note had been found, but the second page rested on the floor face down, slightly under his berth.

'P.S,' the letter read in Ratchet's handwriting,

'This is the first time I've been this far away from you. Your spark might feel a little off because of it. If you just stick to places I'm at a lot it won't be as bad. I promise to make it up to you.'

Ratchet placed the second half of the note on his desk. He heard someone stand in the doorway behind him. The old bot was expecting Wreck-Gar. He turned with a light smile, but saw Optimus instead. He crossed his arms and had his usually moody, 'what do you want?' look.

"I got your message from Prowl about where you were. Next time you go out of town talk to me first. I understand a human mapping program said it was fifteen Earth hours," Optimus said in an authoritative but not angry tone, "Two Earth days Ratchet! What if we needed you and Wreck-Gar with fighting Decepticons?"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet raised an optic brow confused, "I left Wreck-Gar here. Sure he's no fully trained med bot if something serious happened but..."

"Wreck-Gar wasn't with you?" questioned Optimus. Ratchet felt a sudden drop in his spark chamber. He finally registered that Wreck-Gar wasn't in the base at all.

"PRIMUS, where could that kid of gone to?" Ratchet brushed passed Optimus to the livingroom where Bee and Bulkhead were still glued to the TV The two young bots were flipping through previously recorded movies on the digital system. They were the youngest bots in their team not including Wreck-Gar. The three of them sometimes 'hung out' if Ratchet's memory processors served him correctly, "YOU TWO! Did Wreck-Gar tell you bots where he went?!?!?!"

"Uh, wasn't he with you?" Bee repeated the same thing Optimus assumed. He didn't even look up at Ratchet as he flipped through recorded movies. The yellow bot then clicked on one to see it was a news program instead, "Man, we need to teach him how to use the TV. He keeps saving over stuff!"

"Once paramedics came to the scene, they were shocked to find no one was in the wreck," the news program started to explain. Bee was about to flip through it but Ratchet grabbed the young robot's wrist before he could. The old med bot had noticed the wrecked ambulance on the TV screen, "They then found out the paramedics driving the ambulance had bailed out miles before. There was a brake malfunction that left the vehicle unable to stop. The two paramedics had notified police before bailing out that-"

"Hey!" Bee complained as Ratchet then hit the off button on the controller.

"Slaggin... kid, he couldn't of..," Ratchet muttered as he took in all the same facts Wreck-Gar had done two days prior, ".... I'll be right back."

"And don't take TWO ORBITAL CYCLES this time!" joked Bee as he turned the TV back on. Bulkhead looked up to see Ratchet leave after that strange outburst. The med bot went to his vehicle mode and drove out to Sam and Son's Towing and Junkyard.

There didn't seem to be any human at the gate so he drove right in. Ratchet drove a little ways until his tires became stuck in the mud. He changed to bot mode and suddenly felt a pull in his spark. Wreck-Gar was nearby. He felt like some young bot chasing on spark feeling when he could just verbally call for the boy. He decided to change that.

"WRECK-GAR!" Ratchet called out as he gazed around. He walked to where his spark pulled him. He tried to make his yelling tone not angry. He was worried not angry at his sparkbond. But his yelling voice could come off the wrong way, "WRECK-GARRRRRR!"

Ratchet had been annoyed traveling in the rain most of the day. The only thing he could find more annoying would be being in the rain in bot mode. And now here he was doing just that. Before he could mutter complaints about Earth's weather he saw the back of a wrecked ambulance. It was the exact style Ratchet had his alt form in, at least what was left of it. As he walked to the other side of the back bumper he saw Wreck-Gar.

The Junkion was sat with his back towards the med bot. He was slumped against the broken front bumper. His optics were obviously offline. His arm closest to the ambulance was around the front tire in a semi hug. His outer arm was resting limp, palm up. By the way his body was slightly sunk into the mud Ratchet could tell Wreck-Gar had been there awhile. His first instinct should have been to yell to wake the kid, but that didn't cross his processors.

As the old medic took a step closer to the mech what did come to mind were horror stories from the Great War. He was glad he had never witnessed the phenomena as a field medic, but he had heard the stories. How when a bot's bond died they would literally rip their own spark out of their casing. It wasn't a conscious suicide, but a glitch some bots had. The spark would cause them an immense pain, and the glitch would cause them to get rid of that pain at any means necessary. Ratchet was not dead, but the sight of the destroyed ambulance and him being out of town could trigger such a glitch.

In a moment of panic that tensed Ratchet's circuits he had forgotten he had already felt the boy's spark when entering the junkyard. The half a second of memory processor lapse did not do well on Ratchet's spark. The horrible feeling quickly left as he got closer to the mech. He did let out of sound of relief. The old med bot stayed on his feet but bent his knees at Wreck-Gar's side. He looked over the offlined mech and saw no outer damage. Ratchet smiled good to see Wreck-Gar in one piece, but carried a heavy sadness. He couldn't begin to imagine what Wreck-Gar thought in the last two days.

The old med bot used one hand to balance himself. He not concerned that he was touching the mud he was trying to avoid. His free clean hand let a finger trace one of Wreck-Gar's black cheek marks. Rain water framed the young bo's optics in a way that looked like how a human would cry. Not knowing what Wreck-Gar's reaction would be to seeing him, Ratchet tried to gently coax him awake.

"Wreck-Gar," Ratchet said as softly as his audios would let him. The young bot's optics blinked a few times before coming fully online. His box shaped head turned a bit awkwardly to face Ratchet. Ratchet smiled lightly a little more genuine this time. His tone of voice was still soft, "Hey there sweetspark."

The next thing Ratchet knew he had been knocked back in the mud by the most forceful hug Wreck-Gar ever gave him. He opened his mouth to yell at the boy to stop. He could imagine all the work it was going to take to get the mud cramming into his seams out. He bit his lip to keep from yelling as he heard almost sobs come over Wreck-Gar's audio.

"What took you so long to come back!?!?" the young bot cried as he hugged and snuggled his older sparkbond close. He cleared a few chocking back sob static before speaking again, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long for ME, I didn't know it was this BAD!"

Ratchet paused before putting his slightly muddy arms around Wreck-Gar slender waist to hug back. He started to realize the kid was heavy with the full weight on him. He grunted but did his best to ignore it. Right now his young bond needed to be close to him, and he wasn't going to spoil the moment.

"It's alright now Wreck-Gar. I'm here," Ratchet said as he computed what exactly Wreck-Gar meant by what he said. Did the young bot think he had been dead but came back? With things such as the Key and the Junkion's miraculous coming back the boy probably thought all dead things would return. Ratchet knew he would have to correct that notion. However, now was not the time. Wreck-Gar sat up with his legs still straddled over Ratchet. His muddy hands now rested on the old bots windshield. The young bot looked over his shoulder at the trashed ambulance.

"But if you're here, who's that?" asked Wreck-Gar, "shouldn't we.. um, notify the next of kin?"

With the last few nanoclicks before waking Wreck-Gar being filled with such stress Ratchet couldn't help but laugh at the now opposite situation. Wreck-Gar looked back at Ratchet with a raised optic. He didn't feel like that was an appropriate response from Ratchet at all.

"Its just a vehicle, it isn't a bot like us. It is my alt mode, so I can understand the confusion," Ratchet said while still keeping his smile. Wreck-Gar smiled unsurely at first, but then beamed bigger as he understood. He leaned back down and kissed Ratchet lightly. The old med bot returned the kiss while his optics offlined a moment. When Wreck-Gar pulled back he had them online again.

"Lets go hommmmmme," Wreck-Gar whined with a pout, "I like the rain but not THIS much."

"Alright sweetspark," Ratchet chuckled again and loosened his hands so his young bond could get off of him. Wreck-Gar then offered his hand to help the med bot up, "It was too muddy for my tires getting in here. We'll have to walk till we get to the road."

"I don't mind," Wreck-Gar smiled as he hooked his arm around Ratchet's. The old med bot 'hehed' as Wreck-Gar's other hand crossed over to rest on his. The Junkion then rested his boxy head on Ratchet's shoulder as best as could be done. Ratchet thought he would feel strange walking out like this, but it worked.

"Gar....," Ratchet started to speak as they walked. Wreck-Gar lifted his head and received a kiss on the cheek from the older bot, "I know I don't say it often, but I love you kid."

Wreck-Gar smiled and snuggled the the med bots arm that he had hold of. He was so glad Ratchet wasn't gone at all. The young bot knew he would really miss talking to Ratchet the most. He always liked hearing the older bot's voice, even when yelling at him.

"I love you too Ratchet!" Wreck-Gar beamed. As they got to the entrance of the junkyard Ratchet wormed his arm away from Wreck-Gar. The young bot pouted. The old med bot wanted to give him a pat on the cheek but remembered the muddy state most his body was in. He instead gave Gar another kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be home soon enough. Primus... this mess," Ratchet spoke as he looked over the mud caked on him and Wreck-Gar, "We're going to have to clean up in the garage before even stepping foot in the hideout."

Wreck-Gar watched as Ratchet changed to his ambulance mode. It was dirty, but undamaged. After seeing a trashed ambulance for two days, He couldn't help but hug Ratchet in his ambulance mode. His arms clumsily wrapped around the front of the med bot's vehicle mode. Wreck-Gar got an annoyed mutter response from Ratchet that only made him hug harder.

"Alright, Alright! I get it kid. Now transform and lets get out of his slaggin rain," ordered Ratchet. Wreck-Gar nodded and saluted the command right before turning into his dumpster mode. The two drove off to the base in the rain.


End file.
